Thorn's Birthday
by Singer of Water
Summary: Fred forgets his girlfriend's birthday. How will he make it up to her? Fred/OC just a really short oneshot I had lying around


**So last year my friend and I had started to get to know each other and soon found out that we both liked Harry Potter which resulted in our story A Thorn in My Side, which is now discontinued since we haven't really had time at all to continue it. So sad to say, all of our ideas we came up with never got used in the story. I'm debating whether to post the few chapters that we have on our account, Page Before Beauty, from A Thorn in My Side and post it on my account or not. But for now I'm posting this oneshot of my OC Thorn Fernsby and Fred Weasley I had made out of boredom. I am also thinking about taking the emails my friend and I sent back and forth to each other of our oneshots/ideas that were to go into A Thorn in My Side and make them into a collection fanfic. But for now I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Enjoy!**

Thorn's Birthday

Thorn woke up Saturday morning feeling excited. Today was October twelfth, a Hogsmeade trip, which also meant it was her birthday. The only thing she had in mind for the day was spend it with her friends and her boyfriend.

She got dressed in a brown skirt with tan trimming, a matching brown coat, a white shirt underneath, a tan scarf, and a brown hat. She let her wavy hair fall over her shoulders instead of her usual braid.

Thorn walked downstairs to the common room to find it completely empty except for one person at the bottom of the stairs.

Cassie, her Ravenclaw friend who someone always managed to sneak into the Gryffindor common room, ran up to Thorn embracing her in a hug, a smile on her face. "Happy birthday, Thorn! Love your outfit, very cute. How does it feel to be seventeen?" she said with a wink.

"Thanks, Cassie. And it feels fantastic!" Thorn said, giving her friend a hug in return. "You ready for the Hogsmeade trip?"

"Of course, I've needed a break from school for a long time," Cassie sighed. "Roger, Leo, Penelope, and I have been studying every free time we had this week," she informed as she and the brunette walked to the Great Hall. "See you later," the dark haired girl said as she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"See ya."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Outside, Thorn stood with Cassie, Roger, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie waiting to leave for Hogsmeade.

"Happy birthday, Thorn," Angelina said, giving her fellow Gryffindor a hug.

"What are your plans for today?" Katie asked.

"Probably going to spend all day with Fred," Roger said with a smirk.

Thorn playfully shoved Roger laughing. "Funny."

"Even though it's true," Cassie said to Alicia who giggled.

"Where are the twins anyways? And Lee for that matter," Angelina asked.

"Who knows, but we're finally leaving," Alicia said, following the crowd of students.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"So where to, birthday girl?" Cassie asked as the two friends stood in the center of Hogsmeade.

"How about we find the twins first," Thorn offered.

"Found them," Cassie said, nodding her head to the approaching twins.

"Cassie!"

"Thorn!"

"Hey guys," the girls said.

"Hi, Fred," Thorn said smiling. "What do you want to do? Cassie and I were trying to figure that out," she said as George hugged Cassie.

"Sorry Thorn. George and I are meeting Lee at Zonkos," Fred said, giving her a quick hug. "I'll see you back at school," he said as he pulled George away as he said "Happy birthday, Thorn."

Thorn's face fell as she watched her boyfriend walk away. "He forgot?" she said flatly.

"It's Fred," Cassie said. "Although he's not that dense. Come on, let's go get some butterbeer, my treat."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

At the Gryffindor common room the next day Thorn sat in one of the chairs reading with Willow curled up in her lap. George and Cassie sat in the chair across from her chatting.

"Hey, Thorn."

Thorn looked up to see Fred sitting down on the arm of her chair. She glared at him and went back to reading. He laughed as if she had just told a joke. "What's up?"

No answer.

"Hello, anyone there?" he said, waving a hand in her face.

"What?" Thorn snapped.

"Whoa," Fred said, holding his hands up. "I was just asking you what's up."

"Go away, Fred," she said, getting up and going up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Is Thorn okay?" he asked George and Cassie.

"Obviously not and you should know why," Cassie said, nonchalantly flipping the page in her book.

"What do you mean?" he asked complete confusion on his face.

"Fred, do you know what yesterday was?" George asked.

"Duh, it was the Hogsmeade trip."

"Try again. What was important about yesterday?" he said.

Fred was silent for a moment, contemplating what his twin meant until the light bulb went off in his head. "Her birthday! Bloody hell I can't believe I forgot!"

"You really need to apologize," Cassie said. "It really hurt her."

Fred nodded looking over at the stairs Thorn went up minutes ago.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Thorn walked down the stairs to the common room and went to the chair she sat in earlier.

"I knew I left my book here," she said, reaching for it. Willow jumped in front of the book. "Hey, Willow," she said petting the cat. "Where did this ribbon come from?" she said seeing the green ribbon around the cat's neck. Tied to it were a note and a small wrapped box. Thorn untied both and opened the box. She gasped. Inside was a silver chain with a silver heart that said Thorn in cursive writing. She looked at the note.

'Turn around.'

She looked at it confused, but did as it said. Thorn was now face to face with Fred who was holding a red rose. He walked up to her handing her the rose.

"I'm so sorry," he said, looking into her eyes with apologetic eyes.

Thorn took the rose and smiled. "I forgive you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "By far this is the best belated birthday gift I've ever gotten."

**I hope you liked it. It's not my best work I have to say and I feel like the gift Fred gave Thorn was a bit much. I don't know I'm just over thinking my work. Either way I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please.**


End file.
